theunitedstatesofhetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
The State of Utah
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Personality, Hobbies and Appearance Personality: Utah is a tomboy who loves to ski/snowboard and hike. It's quite often others mistaken for a deeply religious and naive individual when really she could care less about religion and is, well, not naive. She often helps others, but if often quite rude when they don't listen. Her personality traits consist of tough/mean-spirited, virtuoso, loner, artistic, green-thumb, loves the outdoors, hot-headed, and a tomboy. Be careful to not call her a religious freak, she will more likely punch you and tell you otherwise. Despite her tough outtercore she is very caring and protective of her kids (cities/counties) and her neighbors. Some of her bad habits is drinking and smoking on the regular basis. Even though she may seem suspicious, inside her mind she is actually quite naive and religious she just doesn't share her thoughts often. Hobbies: As I listed beforehand, she loves to ski/snowboard and hike, amongst other things--her hobbies usually involve being outdoors. She can't stand to sit inside for so long or she'll start to feel a bit sick. She has a big garden in her backyard that consists of fruits, trees, vegetables and flowers. She tries her best to keep it alive due to the odd weather and bad fertile soil. One of her favorite things to do is play an instrument and/or listen to music (peferablly Classical, Oldies, Rock 'n' Roll, Soft, Electric). She also takes pleasure in writing stories from her all her visons and dreams/nightmares. Appearance: She has untamed dark brown hair that has a cowlick-curl at the top of her head and she has very dark brown lazy eyes (along with thick eyebrows and dark, thick eyelashes). She stands the height of 5'9" 1/2 (or 5'10") and has a very masculine body (except for at the chest). She is often seen wearing a dark brown Utahn police uniform including the hat and wears 70's sunglasses. She also wears black leather gloves, but doesn't wear them too often. Extra: Her human name is Hailey Raymond Jones. Relationships Mexico: Due to being one of his territories she had lived with him for awhile, but that didn't mean she enjoyed being around him and the other states he claimed, she actually hated it. She was quite anti-social (and still is) as a child, but was somewhat nicer. The only time she really felt happy was when she was with the Native American tribes, she didn't really want anything to do with the incoming mormons. So when he had "claimed" her, she did the best she could to be the most annoying and rude. Nowdays, she has a friendly/neutral relationship with him and often doesn't speak with him. America: Utah flat out refuses to believe that America is her relative in any sort of way due to the fact that he gave her brother (Male self) much more attention and affection than he did to her. She does deeply love him, but his still angry at him for what he did in the past. Nevada: I suppose you could say these two are "besties" (as Nevada says) in a way, they like to gamble and drink together, they hang out quite often. She doesn't mind all his bad habits and such, she just lets him do whatever he pleases.